Camp Zalenka (Camp Half Blood is better)
by catsrawesome
Summary: Lina is a normal girl who doesn't have any parents. One day, a strange man takes her to a normal summer camp. There she makes many friends, but she also notice a boy with curly hair and who can't stay still. She wants to reach out to him, but doesn't know how. Little does she know that Leo Valdez has his own problems. Rated T because of maybe future chapters. NOT LEOXOC!
1. Arriving at Camp

**HI! I had just come back from summer camp with my head buzzing with ideas! this is based on the most awesome camp in existence... CAMP NAGEELA! ur camp is awesome too, but so is mine :) if you mention your camp in reviews, I will give it a shout out**

**I hope you like it!**

Lina's POV

When I got off the bus and looked at my surroundings, _that _was when I got really scared.

It was my first time going to summer camp. I don't even know how I am going to camp in the _first _place! I have no parents and no money. I was just wandering around, trying to scavenge food, and a man wearing a suit and black glasses walked up to me and asked me, "Are you Lina Firiz?" I had answered yes, and he gave me a plane ticket to Indiana.

"You are going to Camp Zalenka," he had said, "I will take you to the airport. After you get off the plane, someone else from there will make sure you get there safely."

He had done exactly that. I didn't know what was going on, but there was nothing I could do about it. I got onto the plane and was greeted by another man identical to the first. He took me to the bus and gave me a black duffel bag that he had said contained clothes and other necessities.

It hadn't seemed real, but now it was. I saw a bunch of people hugging, chatting, and reuniting with friends from previous years. Since I was new that year, I had no one to return to.

"Hello? Excuse me, but do you know where we find out where our cabins are?"

I turned around. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long, wavy blond hair that was a little above her waist. She has keeping it out of her face with a blue sparkly headband. Her blue eyes sparkled even brighter. She was about my height, but definitely more fit. I think she was wearing makeup.

I suddenly felt self conscious. I had straight brown hair that had about the same length as her hair. I had brown eyes that didn't shine like hers. I always think I am a little too thin. Not eating a lot helps.

"Hi, I am Ella Penel," She held out her hand, which I hesitantly shook.

"Lina," I answered.

She lit up.

"What a pretty name!"

I smiled a little with gratitude.

"A pretty name, but not a pretty owner of the name," I said quietly.

Ella looked me over, while I felt very small.

"Nice hair," she muttered to herself, "Small form. Don't worry, I can fix that."

That just made me nervous.

"Smooth features, yet there is a bit of a fierce look in your eye, that can make you look like you are ready to climb a mountain or like someone who wouldn't hurt a fly."

I am not sure if that is a complement.

"Overall," Ella finished, "So much potential, but you are not using it."

"How can I use it?" I asked.

Ella's eyes brightened (if possible) more.

"I can help you!" she exclaimed, "I will give you a complete makeover."

I was a little wary that her idea of a 'complete makeover' is a little more extreme than mine, but I felt really happy that she was being so nice to me.

"Do you know what bunk you are in?" she asked me.

"Pine," I respond.

"Same! After we unpack, we can get started!"

I smiled. Maybe I will have a friend to hang out with.

"Ok, where do we get settled?" Ella wondered out loud.

I saw most of the kids going in a certain direction. I looked toward they were heading, and saw a bunch of cabins at the other end of the campus.

"Over there!" I said.

"Well, let's get going then!" said Ella.

We started walking toward the cabins side by side, just talking. I felt like a girl. I felt like an actual sixteen year old. I felt happy.

Ella and I paid no attention to the boy who was just getting off another bus.

**there's the first chapter! remember, if you mention your camp in reviews, I will mention you and your camp! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. Don't be Noticed

**HI everyone! I didn't get any reviews, but I want to thank the Sea Girl for following me! u rock!**

**this time, it is from the one and only Leo Valdez's point of view. why do I do so many fanfics on him? because he is awesome.**

**I hope you like it. I tried to make it funny.**

Leo's POV

Most people hated their parents for making them do chores. A lot of people loathed their siblings for just being annoying. A few people hate their friends for various reasons.

Right now, I am furious with the god of wine for threatening to turn me into a dolphin.

Well, I guess he just didn't threaten me out of the blue. He probably just doesn't like what I am planning to do. Anything with the words 'more demigods' probably would put him in a bad mood.

What I am planning to do is use a little contraption I made myself (with a little help from the Hecate cabin) to round up a bunch of demigods. Since this is a big group of people, we might be able to get two or three. Maybe, if we are lucky, more.

As I got off the bus, I remembered the one restriction that Mr. D had given me.

_Don't be noticed._

If he had not said that, the second I would have gotten on campus I would have run around the campus yelling like Tarzan. But instead of doing that, I have to act like I am shy.

I have defeated three Cyclopes, I have defeated Gaea, mother earth herself, but I think acting shy for eight weeks is harder than both of them combined.

As I grabbed my stuff, I saw a bunch of other boys my age running around, joking. I longed to be like them. But I also value not turning into a dolphin (I think everyone does), so I kept my head down and started walking towards the cabins.

I am in Pine, which all the sixteen year olds are in. I believe that is the second highest cabin (people stop going to this camp when they are eighteen). I then started to notice that all of the cabins are named after trees and plants. I saw one that said Cedar. Another said Magnolia. I finally saw the Pine cabin and walked in.

Everyone else was either chatting with friends or unpacking. Since I couldn't do the first option, I started unpacking. I found an empty bunk and made the bed. Normally, I would have loved a top bunk in the center of the room. But the bunk that was available was a bottom bunk in the corner. I was tempted to ask to trade with someone, but I then realized that this could work to my benefit. I made my bed and hung my other blanket from the top bunk, giving me privacy.

I put my clothes in my cabinet (I don't bother organizing) and I make sure that my building materials are close to the front. Rule Number One if you are Leo Valdez: building comes first, eating second, and clothing third. Building is my life. I wish that I could use them right now, but I can't attract any attention.

"Hi, what's your name?"

I flipped around. Standing there was a girl who looked about nineteen. I immediately knew that she was the counselor for the bunk.

_Don't be noticed_.

What was I supposed to do? Did I unpack a little too loudly? How do I make her pay attention to someone else?

_Act shy. She will move on to someone else._

I bent my head down, not making eye contact, glancing her way every now and then.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "My name is Sophie. I am one of the counselors of this bunk."

Again no eye contact.

"If you want to talk later, I will always be available," she said with a smile, and then walked away."

_Phew._

This is going to be harder than I thought.

**Yay! two chapters done! please review. if you mention your camp, I will give you a shout out, along with your camp. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	3. Complete Makeover

**Hi! I want to thank naynaynaynay and Sci-Fi girl for reviewing. I am so glad you like my story!**

**I also want to thank naynaynaynay and SandMan12 for favoriting my story and naynaynaynay and The Sea Girl for following. u all mean the world to me!**

**anyway, we are back to Lina. I took the song from my own amazing camp. I just altered the lyrics.**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE HOO STUFF. JUST ALMOST EVERYTHING ELSE!**

Lina's POV

After Ella and I finished packing, Ella began the dreaded 'complete makeover'.

"Ok," she said, "Let's start with the eyes."

"What do you mean, 'start with the eyes'?"

"I am about to apply the mascara."

Wait, what?

"Makeup? Why would I need makeup? We are at _camp,_ we aren't going to the prom!"

"There is no such thing as too much makeup," replied Ella, "and no such thing as no need for makeup."

"Actually, there is."

"Oh, fine," she finally said, "I will just work on the clothes."

She reached into her cabinet and pulled out a bunch of white Christmas lights. I shielded my eyes while I waited for my eyes to adjust to the lights. I don't know why Ella would want me to wear a bunch of Christmas lights (a little too revealing for my liking), but then I realized that what I thought were Christmas lights was actually a dress.

"You expect me to _wear _that?!" I exclaimed, "I would be able to stop traffic in that dress!"

"Hey! It isn't _that _bad!" argued Ella.

"Can I just wear my _own _clothes?"

I guess that was a little harsh. Ella looked a little hurt, and I immediately felt bad.

"But out of my outfits, you can pick which one!" I added.

Ella's eyes lit up a little. She foraged in my cabinet until she picked out a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt with a cherry blossom tree on it.

"I guess you _do _have a little fashion sense." Said Ella.

"Not as good as you!" I said.

"Well, no one can really compete with _this_!" she gestured to her whole body, making us both laugh.

"Come on, I think they are serving lunch," she said.

"Good. I'm starving!"

We exited the cabin. In the middle of the campus was a small building about the size of a one story house. Except it wasn't a house. Unless it was a household with about two hundred kids of all ages.

When we walked into the mess hall, I was immediacy hit by a blast of sound. Everyone was running around, eating pizza, or running around while eating pizza. I saw a table with a piece of paper that said 'Pine'. We both walked over there.

A counselor with short blonde hair and green eyes walked up to me. She looked about nineteen.

"Hi! I am Sophie. What are your names?"

I was a little surprised that she had just walked up to me and asked my name, but I still answered "I am Lina." While Ella answered "I am Ella."

"It is nice to meet you both!"

Another girl with short brown hair and the same green eyes sat next to her.

"Hi! I am Carly," she said to me and Ella.

"Hey Carly," said Sophie, "These are Lina and Ella."

"Don't you mean Ella and Lina?" asked Ella, earning her a nudge in the arm from me.

In the center was a stage with a board behind it. On the board were the words, 'Welcome to Camp Zalenka!" in big bold letters. I saw a woman who looked about twenty walk onto the stage. She didn't look like one of those people who was about to give a big speech. She looked like someone who all the sudden would start singing 'Talk Dirty' and do the chicken dance to it. I almost laughed at the thought of it actually happening.

"Ok everyone!" she shouted into a microphone, "Welcome back to Camp Zalenka!"

Every single person in the mess hall erupts into cheers. I find myself cheering along with them.

"Everyone who is new here, we sing a special song after we eat! You will soon catch on. For everyone who has been here before, give me a stamp stamp clap! Stamp stamp clap! Stamp stamp clap.

Everyone got up onto their seats and started stamping their legs and clapping their hands to the most ridiculous song I have ever heard.

_Eat up yum yum_

_Here's the deala_

_We got the best food_

_at Camp Zalenka_

_Eat up yum yum_

_Here's the deala_

_We got the best food_

_At camp Zalenka_

_Listen up, look around_

_Around at the food_

_Your stomach is full_

_You're in a good mood_

_Thank you, chef Bob_

_For all that you give_

_Eating healthy and tasty_

_Every day that we live, hey!_

_Eat up yum yum_

_Here's the deala_

_We got the best food_

_at Camp Zalenka_

_Eat up yum yum_

_Here's the deala_

_We got the best food_

_At camp Zalenka_

_On wheat, on spout, on rye_

_On bagels on buns, don't cry_

_Just raise your voices and sing_

_And thank chef Bob for everything, hey!_

_Eat up yum yum_

_Here's the deala_

_We got the best food_

_at Camp Zalenka_

_Eat up yum yum_

_Here's the deala_

_We got the best food_

_At camp Zalenka_

Really? Chef _Bob?_ You have got to be kidding me. But I still clapped along with everyone else, laughing at the ridiculous lyrics. If this was camp, I could get used to it.

**please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you. I also listen to suggestions on how to make my story better. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	4. The Plan

**Hi! I want to thank The Sea Girl for reviewing and giving me some amazing advise! thank you so much!**

**so this is again a little short, but I think it is starting to get a little interesting. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Lunch was ok, but not as good as lunch at Camp Half Blood. The whole time I was thinking about how my cabin would be talking about our latest invention, and soon it would be an argument about who's invention was better, and then it would be an argument about the best invention in the world, and then back to who's invention was better.

The only highlight is when they sang the 'Eat Up Yum Yum' song. I mean, really? I would have been laughing if I wasn't supposed to be noticed. When lunch was done, I thought that we were going back to our cabins, but then a man walked onto the stage.

"Everyone, welcome to Camp Zalenka!" he said.

Everyone cheered.

"Even though we all are here to have an awesome time, there are some rules."

I listened to him. Following rules meant not drawing attention to yourself.

"Remember. In your cabin, there are separate sides: one for girls, one for boys, and a room in the center where you can both hang out. You are not allowed in the boys' side if you are a girl, and you are not allowed in the girls' side if you are a boy."

Got it. I will probably spending most of my time in my bed anyway.

"You also are not allowed to leave campus without permission. We much know where you are at all times."

I would actually prefer if they didn't know where I was all the time. That would mean attention.

"Any unacceptable behavior will lead to you leaving campus, which I know none of you want.

Leaving means attention.

"Now, you have time during the rest of the day to walk around and get used to your surroundings. Tomorrow, you will start your activities. Have a good day! Be back in time for dinner and a very fun activity!"

Which I might not go to.

I couldn't believe that I was having these thought. I mean, I was supposed to have thought about how to _get _attention, not how to avoid it! I felt like I was another person.

Instead of walking back to my cabin, I wandered around campus, learning where all of the cabins are. Soon, I knew about every cabin name.

Saplings was the smallest bunk. Anyone nine or under was in that bunk, making it one of the biggest bunks. There were Saplings A and Saplings B. Saplings A was for the kids eight and under. Saplings B was for the nine year olds, who would be going into Magnolia next year. Saplings A and B were in the same cabin.

Magnolia was the next bunk up for the ten year old kids. The bunk was nick-named 'Maggies'. It was much smaller than Saplings, but I guess all of the bunks were.

Spruce was the next bunk up, and it was the highest bunk in the Junior Division. Everyone there was eleven. I am pretty sure that they were looking forward to being Seniors next year.

Maple was for the twelve year olds. Maple was the middle bunk, because no one was sure whether Maples were Juniors or Seniors. So far, they are going to be Seniors, but we are not sure if that will change.

Oak was the next bunk up for the thirteen year olds. They were the first bunk truly in the Senior Division. That was the reason the Oakers (as they called themselves) were always in a good mood.

After Oak was Cedar. That bunk was for the fourteen year olds. This bunk was one of the bunks that cried over losing their phones over the next few weeks.

Yew was the next bunk up. The fifteen year olds were in this bunk, and that was where they spent most of their time. They also miss their phones more than their parents.

After Yew was my own bunk: Pine. We were the second highest bunk, and we were some of the oldest campers. All of us were sixteen, so I knew that this was going to be a rough eight weeks.

The highest bunk was Willow. They were all seventeen, and they were saving their last few weeks they will ever have at camp Zalanka. They can come back as counselors, but I am pretty sure that is no fun.

I am remembering the cabins for a reason. I need to know where they are so I can find them tonight.

I roll through the plan once again. I don't think it will be too hard to get in and plant the devices, but I do have to be cautious. Soon, it was time for dinner.

**What do you think will happen next? please review. I love hearing from you! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	5. Overly-Positive Songs

**I am so, so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! here are a bunch of cookies for all of you to make up for it! (::) (::)**

**anyway, I want to give Outlandish Dreamer and her church camp a shout out! she didn't give me a specific name, but thanks for reviewing OD**

**Also: The Sea Girl, I didn't really understand what you said. **

**Sci-fi girl: thank you for reviewing. don't worry: the chapter is here at long last!**

**So, I made an extra long chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lina's POV

After lunch, Ella and I ran back to our bunk. Ella had brought a jump rope, and we played all afternoon outside our cabin. Surprisingly, Ella was actually really good. Except I was better. I was wise not to bring that up.

Then we saw everyone heading back to the dining room. Ella just wrapped the jump rope around her neck like a scarf, and then whipped her head all sassy-like. We both laughed, and I tried to copy her, the effect both of us on the ground laughing harder than before. I didn't care that almost everyone was staring at us. I finally had a friend, and I wouldn't prefer it any other way.

"Ok, we had better go," I said, getting up.

"Ok. Help me," Ella groaned, still laughing.

I grabbed one of her hands and struggled to pull Ella up. When we were both standing up, we ran to the dining room. Like lunch, they were serving pizza. I love pizza, but I hope they have something different tomorrow. I sat between Ella and a boy, and Ella was between me and another girl. This boy had dark black, neat hair and green eyes that seemed to be drinking in everything around him. He was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt that said 'Think Zalenka' and had Thing 1 and Thing 2 from those Dr. Seuss books.

"Last year's theme," he suddenly said.

"Huh?" I responded, taking my eyes from his weird sweatshirt.

"This sweatshirt is from last year's them. Every year in Camp Zalenka, there is a different theme. Last year was Dr. Seuss. _That _was a wacky year, but I suppose _all _years in Camp Zalenka are weird."

"Have you been here before?" asked Ella.

"Duh!" he responded, "This is my fifth year!"

"Third," the girl next to Ella suddenly piped up. This girl had light, brown eyes the color of milk chocolate, brown hair that was just below her shoulders of the same color, and gentle features. She had many freckles, suggesting that she spends a lot of time outdoors. She smiled warmly at us.

"Wow! We are both new here."

"Well then, welcome to Camp Zalenka!" said the first boy.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'm Ella," said Ella, holding out a hand for the girl to shake, "and this is Lina."

"Brian," said the boy, cutting across the table and shaking Ella's hand, making her look annoyed. The girl slapped his hand away and shook Ella's.

"Penelope," said the girl, "but you can call me Penny."

I shook both of their hands, and then Ella held out her hand towards me.

"I'm Ella," she said, taking my hand, "It's nice to meet you!"

I laughed.

"You have _already _forgotten me?"

We all laughed. Then, the same woman walked up onto the stage.

"Ok, and a stamp stamp clap! Stamp stamp clap!"

We once again sang the 'Eat Up Yum Yum' song. I was pretty sure that sometime during my second week, that song will get on my nerves. Once we were finished, the woman said, "Ok! For those of you who don't know, my name is Donna!"

There were some cheers from the crowd, including from Brian and Penny. When the cheering died down, Donna continued.

"So, everyone is now going to go to the Wreck Hall! Anyone who doesn't know, feel free to ask a fellow camper!"

"Well, are you gonna ask us?" asked Brian.

"Oh, shut up Brian," said Penny, "Come on. We will show you."

Everyone started to file out. Our group stayed together. As we exited the building, I saw someone sitting at one of the picnic tables outside the dining room, her head buried in a thick book. She had long, curly blonde hair. She had blue eyes that were dashing back and forth from her quick reading, drinking in the words. She looked thirteen or fourteen, and she was about a head shorter than me. I walked over to her.

"Hey," I said, "Are you alright?"

She turned her attention to me, and I was startled to discover that her eyes weren't blue, but grey. Her face displayed such maturity that now I came to believe that she might have been seventeen or eighteen.

"Oh," she said, turning away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you know where you are supposed to go?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No. No one really wants to be around me. They say I am too nerdy."

I felt a pang of sympathy for her. I held out my hand.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked her.

She looked at me with shock.

"You want to hang out with _me?_" she asked incredulously.

"Sure! Why not? So, are we friends?"

Suddenly, she started smiling. It was a small smile, not like Brian's, which is full of mischief. But it was enough to light up her whole face. She accepted my hand and I pulled her up. I walked over to my group of friends, who I was surprised to find out that they were waiting for me.

"Hey Lina!" said Ella, "Who is this?"

"I-I'm Simona," the girl stammered.

"Don't be scared," said Penny, "We won't bite! Well, maybe Brian would, but if he tries I will knock him out for you!"

"Hey!" protested Brian, making us all laugh, including Simona. We continued on our way towards the Wreck Hall.

"So, what bunk are you in?" asked Penny.

"Pine," she replied.

"Yes! You are with us!" said Brian.

"But you look so young!" said Penny.

"Which is a good thing!" Ella quickly added, "When we are all in our forties, you will still look like you are thirty!"

We all laughed.

"So, what do you think the theme will be this year?" asked Penny.

"I am hoping for different books or movies," said Simona.

"That would be fun!" said Brian, "I can already see a Star Wars themed day!"

"How about different stores?" I suggested.

"That was a few years ago," said Brian.

"Huh, I don't remember that year," said Penny.

"That was the year before you came," Brian sneered.

"Shut up," Penny grumbled, "You have only been here two more years than I have!"

"So this is his fifth year," said Simona, pointing to Brian, "and this is your third."

"Yup, and he is always rubbing it in that he has been here longer than me!"

"Well, I beat him," said Simona, smiling, "This is my eighth year."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Brian. Ella and I were laughing. Penny high-fived Simona, who was smirking. Her expression made her look like she knew she already had the upper hand, and that nothing you could do would change that.

"Come on! I think they are starting without us!" Ella said.

"So, what were all the themes so far?" I asked as we walked towards the Wreck Hall.

"Well, they didn't start doing themes until the third year, which is when I came," said Brian.

"So wait, this camp is only eight years old?" I asked, "So Simona here has been here ever since it first started."

"Pretty much," said Simona.

"So anyway," continued Brian, "The first theme, when I came here, was 'Going Places'. It focused on a lot of different places, like India, France, Antarctica, etc."

"Oh, I loved Hawaii," said Simona.

"Yeah, that was a fun day. Anyway, the next year was 'Five Star Summer' which focused mainly on certain stores and hotels."

"Oh, that was my favorite theme song!" piped in Simona.

"Yeah. Same here. But the rapping was so hard!"

"I know right?"

"I'll just take it from here," said Penny, "So the year I came, the theme is apps."

"Favorite year!" said Brian.

"Angry Birds Day was so much fun!" said Simona.

"I liked the badges you could have earned," Penny said.

"The next year, last year, was Dr. Seuss," said Brian.

"Oh! Remember for the fourth of July?" said Penny, "'Green Eggs..."

"'And Uncle Sam!" Simona and Brian finished.

"Wow, those seemed like interesting years," said Ella.

"Understatement," said Penny.

We finally got to the Wreck Hall. The Wreck Hall was a huge room sort of like a theater. There were a bunch of seats facing a stage in the back of the room. A curtain was hiding the back of the stage. We sat in seats close to the front, and just in time. Donna went onto the stage, along with two other male counselors and another girl all of the same age. Donna grabbed a microphone and spoke.

"Ok! So everyone is probably wondering what the theme is this year!"

Everyone cheered their agreement.

"Well, wait no longer! Because this year is going to be..."

The curtain fell, while at the same time all four adults shouted at the top of their lungs, "TEAM ZALENKA!"

Everyone cheered and screamed.

Behind the curtain was a board like the stage in the dining room, except it was bigger. On it were the symbols of many football teams, baseball teams, and basketball teams. I saw Miami Heat, Indianapolis (duh. We were in Marshal, Indiana), and Green Bay Packers, and they were only a few of them. In the middle of all of it were the words 'Team Zalenka'.

"Sports!"said Penny, face-palming, "Of course! I should have known."

"Maybe you would have known if you had a few more IQ points," said Brian, who was clapping along with everyone else. I was also clapping. I love sports, and I have always been pretty athletic. Ella, on the other hand, looked horrified.

"I _hate _sports!" she protested, "It makes me sweaty and all gross."

"It will be fine!" I said.

Suddenly, music started playing.

"The theme song!" said Simona.

"Just a warning," started Brian, "The songs tend to be a little-"

But before he could finish, the people on the stage started dancing and singing.

_You think the summer is fun_

_Playing ball in the shine of the sun_

_you might be right, it might be good_

_but to do it yourself, it won't be fun like it could_

_We're all part of a team_

_This camp's my favorite dream_

_The fun and the learning don't end_

_We're always back for more!_

_Together from the start_

_And we'll never be apart_

_We're Team Zalenka and we're breaking all records!_

_Take the ball and run with it_

_Try this team on for size, see how it fits_

_Run for the goal, don't stop till you touchdown_

_We're the best, most awesome team that anyone has found_

_We get better as time goes by_

_1, 2, 3 shopping carts to the sky_

_4, 5, 6 apps, we put Marshal on the map_

_Having fun is good, but this summer tops it all!_

_The power of a team_

_Is you, plus you, plus me_

_Working together to always have the best time_

_Go for the goal_

_Each one is to our whole_

_We're Team Zalenka and we're breaking all records_

_Keep your eye on that flying ball_

_Your team's behind you, give it your all_

_The roof will hit the sky_

_Watch your grand-slam leave the park_

_Three seconds left, but no pressure here_

_Focus, but really no fear_

_Nice shot, it's a swish_

_But we knew it would be_

_Cause you're Camp Zalenka's 8th year MVP_

_MVP!_

_We're all part of a team_

_As we cheer, and play, and scream_

_Scoring huge in the biggest game ever_

_Get your tickets now_

_The sun shines every day_

_And we always want to stay_

_We're Team Zalenka and we're breaking all records_

When they finished, everyone started cheering. I looked questionably at Brian.

"Positive," he finished, "The songs tend to be positive."

"I can tell," I said. Ella and Simona were laughing.

"Ok everyone!" said Donna, "Now, tomorrow you will begin your extra fun activities!"

More cheering.

"So finish packing if you haven't finished and get ready for bed! Goodnight everyone and I will see you tomorrow!"

We all ran out of the Wreck Hall and towards our cabin. I had a top corner bunk, and Ella bunked below me. It turns out that Penny and Simona were bunking together in the bed next to us (Penny on the top and Simona on the bottom). Brian was bunking in the boys dorm with a different boy (he had the top corner). As I helped Brian unpack, for the first time, I actually paid attention to the unusual boy.

He looked Mexican. He had a thick tan, brown curly hair, and he couldn't keep still. He was sulking on his bed, looking like he was trying not to draw attention to himself. He looked upset. I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said to him.

He shot up, startled. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

I smiled at him. He just looked down, not making eye contact.

"I am Lina."

I held out my hand. Instead of taking it like Simona had, he just ignored it. So I dropped my hand and left him alone. As I walked back, I looked over my shoulder and caught a quick glimpse of him.

It might have been my imagination. I could have been hallucinating. Or maybe it was a trick of the light. But I could have sworn that right before he turned away from me when I saw him, I just might have seen something different. A completely different emotion.

Longing.

**I hope that this makes up for all of those weeks of nothing! FYI, that song is actually completely from my camp! IKR? So please please review! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	6. A Mental Torture Device

**Hey! I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!**

**So here is a shout out to ashleahaiyong and her camp Camp Abilities. **

**In case you are wondering, no Leo and Lina are not going to date because 1, this is a Caleo fic and 2, it will completely ruin another part of the story.**

**Also, in case you haven't figured it out, yes Lina and her friends are demigods. I won't reveal who until later on ;)**

**So, enjoy chapter six!**

Leo's POV

What is wrong with everyone at this camp?

I mean, is there a thing with random people walking up to other random people? Someone obviously saw that I wanted to be alone, yet they just walk up to me. That girl though…

I already had Calypso at home, so I wasn't thinking about how pretty she was or anything like that. But she had been so _nice _to me. It wasn't like the counselors, who probably only went up to me so they could know all the Pine campers. This girl, who obviously had tons of friends, walked up to me and smiled, holding out her hand and introducing herself as Lina. She wanted to be my friend. I didn't want to refuse. Having friends here would have made my job much more enjoyable, but I _couldn't. _I wasn't very popular at Camp Half Blood, but I did have a lot of friends, and I had Calypso.

Calypso…

I reached into my suitcase. All that was left in there were three photos. One of them was a picture of me and Calypso. We were standing in front of a beautiful valley _filled _with colorful flowers I had taken Calypso on our one month anniversary since I rescued her from the island (I didn't believe it at first when Percy told me there was such thing as one month anniversaries). Anyways, she had loved it, which made all the trouble I went through planning worth it. We took this photo right before we left. I smiled a little when I saw the bunny ears I made with my fingers on a smiling, oblivious Calypso's head.

The second photo was a picture of me, Calypso, and the rest of my friends (Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel) at the beach. The girls were all dressed in bikinis (Calypso and Piper looking slightly uncomfortable) and the boys were all wearing swimming trunks with wacky designs on them. Percy's was blue with different colored fish and seaweed (Annabeth had fun with that one). Frank's had a tiger pattern, except that the stripes were green and yellow. Jason's were black with clouds and occasionally a lightning bolt. I managed to find a red one with black tool designs on it. The girls' bathing suits didn't have any print. Piper's was purple, Hazel's green, Annabeth's blue, and Calypso's red (when I asked her if she wore it because it was my favorite color, she blushed and playfully hit me. When Percy asked Annabeth the same question, Percy took an unplanned swim… in a sand dune. It took us ten minutes to get him out). That had been a fun day. We had a surfing contest (Percy won, Calypso got second (she is a fast learner!), Piper got third, and I respectably got last), buried each other in the sand (I was hurt when I was buried and they left me and poured a bucket of sea water on my head, but I quickly recovered when we did the same thing to Frank), splashed each other (Percy had a _totally _unfair advantage), and then watched the sunset, Calypso absentmindedly leaning on me (we would have stayed longer, but we started to get cold. Then Percy mentioned that sharks usually were active at this time, so by then we weren't eager to get in the water). We were all laughing at the camera. I was between Piper and Calypso, and a maturely did bunny ears on both of them.

In the third one, it was with the same people as the second one, but this time we were at the docks at Camp Half Blood. Instead of wearing either an orange Camp Half Blood shirt or a purple Camp Jupiter shirt, we all wore orange and purple tie-die shirts, since it was changed since both camps joined. The only difference was that on Percy's, Annabeth's, Piper's, Calypso's, and my shirt were the words 'Camp Half Blood', and on Jason's, Hazel's and Frank's shirts were the words 'Camp Jupiter'. It didn't really matter what camp we each were from, since we pretty much traveled between both camps via the new and improved Labyrinth. The Stolls once both wore shirts that said 'Camp Jupiter' just to annoy people. While Chiron was slightly amused, Reyna was mildly annoyed, and Octavian immediately chased them (forgetting they were sons of Hermes, the god of traveling, and therefore they were excellent runners), everyone else either smiled widely or burst out laughing. In the picture, we were linking arms, smiling broadly at the camera. On me left was, of course, Calypso, but this time on my right was Jason. And I once again did the bunny ears on both of them, but Jason had also done the same to me. We laughed for hours at this picture.

A smile tugged at my lips, and I gradually let it take over. I regretfully put the photos away.

"Sharing Circle in an hour!" called out one of our counselors.

Sharing Circle. It sounded like one of those mental things designed to torture you disguised as a fun game.

I took a quick shower and changed into pajamas (not my pair that says 'I Would Rather Be Ruling the World', but my plain black pair). I quickly brushed my teeth and had half an hour of free-time. Of course, anything that _I _would consider fun would draw attention, so I just got sat in bed. Finally, it was time for the dreaded 'Sharing Circle'.

In the main room, everyone sat in a circle. I looked at my mildly interesting hands.

"Ok," said the counselor with blonde hair, Sophie, "So for Sharing Circle today, we will go around and each person will say their name, where they are from, and an interesting fact you want us to know about you! I will go first. I am Sophie Rosenberg. I am from Nebraska, and I love baking."

The co-counselor said, "My name is Carly. I am also from Nebraska. Sophie here is actually my sister, and we came here together. This is actually our first year. It is top secret, so don't tell anybody!"

A few people laughed. I wasn't one of them.

A small girl who looked much too young to be a Pine said, "My name is Simona. I am from Arizona. I got straight A pluses last year. And the year before that."

The boy next to her laughed, and then said, "My name is Brian. I am from Chicago. And I have hiked several mountains with my father. My dream is to hike to the top of Mt. Everest!"

The girl next to him rolled her eyes. She said, "My name is Penelope, but you can call me Penny. I am also from Chicago, and I actually live in the same neighborhood as Brian, who purposely tries to make my life miserable. When I found out that we were both going to the same camp, 'surprised' isn't exactly a strong enough word to describe it."

I chuckles a little at that last part, and all eyes suddenly turned towards me. I blushed, and looked back at my hands. Then, a pretty girl with long blonde hair said, "Hi! I am Ella. I am from New York. Once, I had a part in the Broadway musical 'Annie'. It wasn't a big part, but it was a part nonetheless. I am going to be a famous actor when I grow up."

Next to her was the girl that walked up to me before.

"My name is Lina. Yes, like the character from 'The City of Ember'. I am from California. I love anything like sports or gymnastics. I can do a full split!"

"Well, I guess you are going to like this year," said Carly, smiling.

A few more names were called until it was finally my turn. If I didn't answer, I would be attracting more attention than I would have if I just did it, so I quietly said, "My name is Leo. I am from New York. And…"

What should I say about myself? The only thing that couldn't hurt is that I like to build stuff. But won't that give me more questions? It it worth a shot.

"And I love building stuff."

"Can you make a machine that can brush your teeth, just like in the movies?" asked a random camper.

In my head, I answered, _Yeah! I made a machine that cooks for you, cleans your room, and even one that can make you fly!_

In real life, I said, "Nah. I am not that good."

That did the trick. They immediately lost interest in me and listened to the next person. I just waited patiently for the last few people and then immediately went to bed. While most people whispered to each other, or listened to music on iPod shuffles (we couldn't bring any devices with screens), or read books with flashlights, I went to sleep.

I woke up at about one in the morning. I sat up, stretched, and grabbed my bag with the devices.

_It is time._

**Sorry it is short! please R&R and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
